


de supernovis et alia celestibus

by freckleder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Established Relationship, Injury, M/M, Travel, and obstacles to overcome, including new places to discover, mentioned kuroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckleder/pseuds/freckleder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yamaguchi Tadashi, the town's herbalist, receives a letter and gets send on a journey. But this journey won't be one he has to complete by himself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	de supernovis et alia celestibus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mercuryandglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercuryandglass/gifts).



> This is my hols gift for mercuryandglass!!  
> You mentioned that you liked fantasy AUs so I tried my best to make this as magical as possible~ I went for tsukkiyama and an established relationship so I could focus on the bond that's already existing between them, I hope you like it and have a great summer!!
> 
> A huge thank you goes to my beta reader Hazel, and to Pon who gave me exactly the advice I needed.

The first sunrays were shining through the windows, tinting the rooms of the small cottage at the forest edge in a soft orange. Tadashi was already awake, tending to the plants that took up the entire space of his house. Books upon books were stacked in the shelves with sheets and notes sticking out. A lot of them were old and worn down from constant usage, others meticulously handwritten by Tadashi himself.

His large scarf kept slipping off his shoulder and he almost dipped it in the poisonous droplets a plant produced on its leaves. He tucked it under the other layers of the cloth with one hand, the other one covered with a thick glove made of an acid proof material. Tadashi was carefully extracting the plant’s valuable poison which he would later use to make antidotes.

He came across a slightly withered plant with its leaves hanging down. He checked the soil which had the right conditions for the plant to grow. This time he used the left, bare hand and let his fingertips rest on the soil. He concentrated, feeling the energy gather in his palm and tingling in the tips of his fingers before sending his magic out to the roots of the plant. Within a few seconds, the plant recovered and the leaves lifted up from the soil. Tadashi repeated that same process for other plants that weren’t in ideal condition.

He checked the list of orders that needed to get done that week. A lot of plants had a specific time they needed to be harvested or prepared in a certain way, so Tadashi kept a lot of different timetables. He spent the rest of the morning collecting the roots of some other plants. He put them in a solution and heated it to fully extract their healing enzymes. Tadashi had to wait a few days and let the solution sit before it allowed him to make a cream to help skin tissue growth.

He inspected the bundles of herbs that he hung from the ceiling to dry and made a few more of them while he was at it. The bundles were either used to make simple potions or to ensure protection against different types of creatures, depending on the herbs they included. Tadashi always got absorbed while making them, not paying much attention to his surroundings.

He whirled around when someone knocked at his door and opened it right away.

It was Kuroo, his goggles pushed up into his messy hair. "Yamaguchi, you are being expected at Tsukki's place. And I should let you know that he’s been waiting for over half an hour and the food is getting cold."

Tadashi had a look at the large clock at the centre of his wall. Of course he was late. More than half of the days Tsukishima sent Kuroo to remind him that he needed to eat something.

"Thanks Kuroo, tell him I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Sure thing, see you around!" And then he was gone just as fast as he had appeared. Kuroo wasn't a messenger for nothing, and a reliable one at that.

Tadashi finished the bundle he was working on and put another one in his pouch to bring it along to Tsukishima's house.

He had known Tsukishima Kei for as long as he could remember. They grew up together, went to the same school and when Tadashi decided that he wanted to move to a different town adjacent to a forest, it was not even a question if Tsukishima was going to follow him.  

They went from best friends to lovers like it was the most natural thing in the world and Tadashi couldn't be happier. The town had needed a herbalist, and with him moving there, it had allowed the old lady that had previously filled the position to retire.

He walked through the town, following the narrow cobblestone paths to Tsukishima's house. The streets weren't busy, everyone was having lunch at the time so he didn't have to push through a noisy crowd like usual.

He unlocked the door and walked right in, not bothering to hang his coat on the coat rack.

The table was already set and he found Tsukishima in the kitchen, waiting for the food to be done.

"Yamaguchi, you're late again. Don't always make me send Kuroo for you." Tsukishima said sternly but gave him a peck on his cheek anyways.

"I'm sorry. I'll try and watch the time a bit more, but it's spring- the plants are growing faster than I can take care of so I'm busy. Here are some herbs for the kitchen." He placed them on the counter and then helped Tsukishima with the final preparations.

Tsukishima gave him a once over. “You have dirt on your face. Also there is a dried leave in your hair.” He plucked it off Tadashi’s hair.

Tsukishima's cooking was good, as always. Even though you might expect that cooking and making potions was something similar, Tadashi didn't seem to have any talent for it at all. Once in a while he'd give it a try, but usually only when he was cooking something with Tsukishima together, never on his own.

He smiled at Tsukishima's bed head while they were eating. "Did you just get up?"

"Yeah, a new commission came in yesterday and I worked on it all night."

"Did you get it done?"

"Not yet, maybe tonight or tomorrow. I hope the sky stays clear."

Tadashi nodded while munching on a piece of bread. Tsukishima was a cartographer. He drew his power from the stars and the moon and it allowed him to read them like a map so his magic worked better at night. He made maps for people, teaching them how to read the stars and use them to reach their destination.

"Give me your plate, I'll do the washing up."

Tadashi usually helped that way to compensate for the fact that Tsukishima was always the one preparing the food.

Even though they moved to the town together they were living separately. It was probably the key to why they still got along so well. Their work hours couldn't be any more different and while Tsukishima needed a place directly in the town so it was more accessible for customers, Tadashi had to work close to the forest.

Every so often Tadashi would stay at Tsukishima’s place, but most of the time he missed the company of his plants.

“Are you leaving already?” Tsukishima asked when Tadashi picked up the heavy cloak he had carelessly thrown over a chair.

“Don’t ask like that. That’s not fair.” He wished he could stay but like he said, it was spring and he had to collect some plants in the woods.

Tsukishima sighed and got up from his chair. “I barely see you during spring, you’re always so busy. But it can’t be helped, the hectic season will be over soon, right?”

“Maybe I can find some time to stop by again later," Tadashi said with a soft voice.

In the end Tsukishima convinced him to stay for another cup of tea before he had to leave again.

\--

Tadashi spent the rest of his day in the forest, searching for small saplings to take back with him and other plants to dry.

He got back to his cottage when the sun started to set, the pouches around his belt full to the brim. A letter was lying on his doorstep. He took a wary step closer. Kuroo usually brought letters in the morning and he always left them on the window sill, never at the doorstep. He always said that they’d get wet if it started to rain so he liked to place them at a more protected spot.

He put his thick glove on again before picking the envelope up at a corner. Nothing happened. The envelope contained, contrary to his suspicion, just a letter. He took it with him inside and stored away everything he had collected.

Tadashi made a cup of herbal tea and sat down at the kitchen table to inspect the envelope. The handwriting on it was neat and thin, addressed to him but without a trace of information about the sender. He reckoned that it was safe to take the letter out so he broke the seal and opened it up. He pulled the letter out but as he unfolded it, it seemed to be empty. There was not a single word written on it. Tadashi flipped it around but there was yet again nothing written on it. It was in that moment that he realized what kind of letter this was and he turned a few shades paler.

Tadashi closed his eyes and took a deep breath before letting his magic run through the fibres of the paper. When he opened them again, words had appeared on the paper. He read through it and when he was done his hands were shaking. He wanted to put his cup down, but he accidently splashed some hot water on his fingers and let go. The cup shattered on the floor, tea water and herbs splattering everywhere.

That night Tadashi didn’t get a single minute of sleep. He paced up and down, his mind working furiously.

\--

The sun was just about to rise when Tadashi arrived at Tsukishima’s house. He was usually already asleep but Tadashi didn’t bother to be quiet. He found Tsukishima curled up in his bed and woke him up unceremoniously by shaking him.

“Yamaguchi? God, what time is it?” He rubbed his eyes and reached for his glasses. “Is something going on? Are you alright?” he asked after he saw Tadashi’s worried expression.

Tadashi hesitated. He had gone over this countless times that night but why wouldn’t the words come out? He wished he could’ve waited until dinner, but the time was running out.

Tsukishima pushed the cover of his blanket away. He was wide awake after realising that this had to be a serious topic. He made both of them a cup of tea and they sat down at the kitchen table. Tadashi wrapped his hands around the cup to keep them warm before he started speaking.

“I received a letter. It was sent by the Association of Herbalists.” He made a pause. “There is an old ritual that needs to be performed every hundred years to propitiate the spirits of this land to ensure that the nature stays as it is. Old and wise herbalists get chosen to perform said ritual but the chosen one has fallen ill and there is not enough time for the other candidates to get there in time. The only one close enough to reach the mountain in the necessary time frame is me.”

Tsukishima’s voice was still raspy when he spoke. “You have to travel there.” It was more of a statement than a question.

“Exactly.”

“How long will it take?”

“According to the map I used roughly twenty days.” Tadashi swallowed hard.

“Tell me the exact place and I will see if I can make a more accurate route.” Tsukishima had a look outside. “The sunrise was a few minutes ago so this should still work fine.”

He spent the next thirty minutes drawing a map, with Tadashi leaning over his shoulder and watching him work.

“There, this should cut the journey shorter by four days.”

Tadashi nodded. “Then I will make all the necessary preparations today and leave tomorrow.”

“I hope you don’t plan on travelling during the day- you know how much more difficult it is for me to use my power.”

Tadashi blinked owlishly. “What?”

“Did you think I’d let you go that trip on your own? Someone has to keep you out of trouble, right?”

Tadashi’s face lit up. He had never considered the possibility of Tsukishima accompanying him. He had assumed that he had to leave Tsukishima behind and go on this journey all by himself.

“Honestly, why is it so baffling that I’m going to come with you? As if I could sit here and wait for you to return.” He stole a kiss from Tadashi before getting up. “Let’s both go and catch up on some sleep. We can take care of any preparations in the afternoon.”

\--

Tadashi felt slightly better when they walked through the passages of the town. The few hours of sleep made his head clearer and he felt more composed.

They stopped at a small, inconspicuous shop with a cat made out of tin dangling from a pole outside. It was a lot bigger on the inside, stretching back a lot. The shelves were stacked with items upon items, many behind locked glass barriers. A magician was sitting at a large table at the end of the room, playing something that looked like a three-dimensional puzzle. He had pitch-black hair and his dark cloak was adorned with blue embroidery that matched the gems on his rings. He looked up when he heard them enter, his piercing yellow eyes following them until they reached the counter.

“Yamaguchi, Tsukishima. How can I help you?”

“Kenma, it’s good to see you,” Tadashi said and explained the situation they were in.

Kenma listened to Tadashi’s explanation and got up from his seat. “You will need a lot of equipment. All the maps I have here are made by you, Tsukishima, so you won’t need any of that. I assume you will be travelling at night as well?”

Tadashi nodded.

“Then I have some trapped lights in here, this way you don’t have to use up all of your magic.” He handed them two lanterns. “Here I have a tent, large enough for both of you and resistant to heat, rain and ice. Tsukishima, Kuroo is upstairs if you wish to have a chat with him before you leave.”

Tsukishima nodded thankfully and followed the stairs Kenma had pointed to.

Kenma walked around the shop, handing one useful item after the other to Tadashi. When he thought that they had everything they needed he placed all of them on the counter and pulled out a box. It was locked with magic so he was the only one that could open it. Breaking the box would prove to be more difficult than it looked, it was almost guaranteed to be charmed as well. It contained an array of gems, most at the end of a necklace.

Kenma’s gaze wandered around, inspecting the different gems. He would take them in his hand, consider them for a moment and put them back.

“For you I have a diopside and an aquamarine,” Kenma placed the necklaces on the counter after making his final decision. “These are for Tsukishima. A moonstone and a prehnite.”

“We can’t possibly pay you for this.” Tadashi looked at the gems. He knew that they held all sorts of powers but he his knowledge about their abilities was limited.

Kenma raised one eyebrow. “You don’t have to pay me anything.” He took the gem necklaces and placed them in Tadashi’s hand.

“This is too much, I can’t accept all of this.” He dug through his bag, getting out a small bag of coins. “At least take the money I have on me.”

“I’m a merchant and I can ask for any prize that I want for my goods and I don’t want a single coin from you. You and Tsukishima are both very reliable and have provided me with countless items to sell, so put these back where they came from. I don’t want any money from friends.”

Tadashi complied and put them back in his bag. “We both owe you something. Thank you.”

A smile ghosted over Kenma’s lips. “It’s nothing, I want you both to have a safe trip.”

“There is another thing I have to ask of you. Someone needs to take care of my plants while I’m away, do you know anyone that would be able to do that?” He handed his plant-care-schedule to Kenma. “This includes a list of the plants, how they should be treated and around which time things need to be harvested.”

“Of course, leave that to me. I will find someone to take over while you are gone. But why is this list for the entire year?” Kenma put it in one of the drawers at the counter.

“I didn’t want to cut it up and since we’ll be gone for roughly thirty days you might never know if something comes up and delays our journey,” Tadashi explained. He heard Tsukishima come down the stairs so he quickly pressed two letters in Kenma’s hand. “One of those is for my parents, just to let them know that I’ll be gone for a while and the other one...well, don’t send that one yet.”

Kenma looked at the address, then up to Tadashi and back at the letter. “Yamaguchi...what are you –”

“Please tell Kuroo to deliver them. I know what I’m doing.” Then he turned to Tsukishima who had now entered the room. “We have everything that we need so we’ll get going.”

Tsukishima nodded and helped to carry all of the supplies.

“Thank you for everything, Kenma.”

“It’s nothing. Take care of yourself and make sure to wear the necklaces I gave you.” Kenma looked like there was something else he wanted to say but decided against it in the last moment.

Tadashi and Tsukishima parted ways, each of them making preparations at their places. Tadashi had to make sure all of the plants were taken care of and the supplies ready for the person that would come over. They had decided to take their leave before the sun would rise, so Tadashi made sure to go to bed once his bags were packed. His exhaustion quickly overwhelmed him and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

\--

Tadashi checked that all the windows were closed properly and made sure to pack enough food and water. His outfit consisted of multiple layers underneath his loose travel cloak so he could take something off in case it got warmer. A large scarf was wrapped around his neck and he even put on his hat with the wide brim and the pointed tip that he never wore.

He heard a knock at his door which meant that Tsukishima was here. Their journey led them through the forest next to Tadashi’s cottage, so they had decided to embark on their journey from there.

“Do you have everything we need?” Tsukishima asked.

Tadashi nodded. “I checked twice already so I shouldn’t have forgotten anything.”

“Good, then let’s go.” Tsukishima looked at him for a second and offered him the hand that wasn’t holding a staff.

“Oh, is the charming cartographer going to guide me through the evil forest of doom? I know my way around here.”  

Tadashi didn’t get the sarcastic response he thought he would. “You always do that when you want to downplay how nervous you are.  I’m here for you so take my hand.”

Tadashi swallowed hard. He had been feeling like something heavy was resting on his chest and didn’t allow him to breath properly since the day before. “You were supposed to continue the banter to take my mind off of this. Idiot.” His voice was soft when he spoke, without an edge to it. He took Tsukishima’s hand and even though it was cold it was giving him comfort.

They started walking towards the forest. Tadashi turned around and had one last look at the town and the rising sun behind it. He might never know when he would see it again.

Tadashi knew the forest like the back of his hand, he spent countless hours looking for plants and herbs and remembered all of the hidden spots. This would change the more they proceeded but the smell of soil, conifers and resin was all too familiar to him. They walked all day, only taking short breaks to eat and eventually settled down underneath a tree with large branches to offer them some protection.

Tadashi put his heavy bags down but kept the belt with his small pouches on. He always used it to make sure that the herbs he collected wouldn’t get mixed up, but now he kept important things like a map and flint in them. Tsukishima was usually with him but there might come a time when he won’t be able to use his powers.  

He had a look at the ground and removed any branches that were lying around so they could put the tent up. Tsukishima carried it in his bag but when he took it out he stopped for a second. “Yamaguchi, did you ask Kenma how to assemble this?”

“It’s a tent, how difficult can it be?”

Very difficult, as it turned out. At first Tsukishima had been leaning against the tree and watched him with a smug grin but soon enough he was helping and failed as well. Eventually they got it build up before the sun set but they didn’t go to bed immediately.

The temperature was pleasant throughout the day, not too cold or warm but at night it was still chilly. They both sat outside, wrapped in a blanket. Tsukishima had lit a campfire and Tadashi watched the crackling flames. Tiny flakes of burned wood rose up, dancing in the warm air the fire produced. Frogs were croaking in the pond in front of them. Tadashi had deliberately chosen this place because they could refill their water bottles this way.  

Tadashi leaned his head against Tsukishima’s shoulder and scooted a bit closer. “Do you think you could do that thing again?  The one you always did when we were younger?”

“It’s been a while since you made me do that.”

“I’m feeling nostalgic. Come on, just for a bit.”

Tsukishima nodded. Tadashi looked at his hand, waiting for the sparks of light to flare up but nothing happened.

“Tsukki, are you –“ He stopped in his tracks. Hundreds of tiny lights were dancing over the pond in front of them, their reflections illuminating the water. They caused tiny ripples in the water when they got too close to it. If Tadashi hadn’t known this was Tsukishima’s doing, he’d think that they were actual fireflies right above the water’s surface. When they were younger Tsukishima often let a few of them dance over the palm of his hand, making them rise up and down at his whim but Tadashi didn’t know that he could make this many over such a large area.

“This is beautiful,” he whispered breathlessly and all of a sudden he felt his eyes getting damp. He blinked a few times before he spoke again. “When did you learn to make this many of them?”

“Well, when I was a kid someone always told me how much he loved it when I did this so I might have practiced like crazy.” A soft shade of red was on Tsukishima’s cheeks.

Tadashi smiled. “I had no idea.”

They kept sitting at the pond until the fire almost burned down and then got in their tent to sleep. Tadashi insisted that they shared one blanket because it was cold, ignoring Tsukishima’s comment that this tent was protected against cold weather.

The next few days were all the same. They got up long before the sun rose so Tsukishima could check if they were still on course, then walking through the forest all day until they couldn’t feel their legs anymore and in the evening Tadashi would read through the instructions that told him how to perform the ritual properly. Food wasn’t a problem since Tadashi could easily make fruit grow with his magic.

The only variety came in form of an old ruin they suddenly stumbled upon.

“Yamaguchi, have you seen this around?” Tsukishima asked when he spotted it.

“No, I’ve never been this far out in the woods. Shall we have a closer look?”

He walked up to the ruins. Tadashi assumed that it had to be some sort of temple or shrine since it was rather small and made completely out of white marble. It looked foreign in the forest even though it had lost its former glory over the decades. Parts of marble were chipped off, the colour reminded them more of a dirty grey than a clean white colour and vines started to grow around it.

“I found an entrance," Tadashi said after circling the ruins.

Tsukishima frowned. “I don’t think we should go inside. Who knows how old this building is, I don’t want this collapsing on me.”

Tadashi made a face. He had been rummaging through these woods, exploring everything he came across, and now he was supposed to pass up on the chance to have a look inside something this interesting.

“Come on, it’s only going to be a quick peek. We won’t touch anything.” He gave Tsukishima a pleading look. He rolled his eyes but Tadashi already knew that he had won him over.

The entrance was curved towards the top and Tadashi quickly walked in before Tsukishima could change his mind. He followed him but with a respectable distance between them.

Half of the ceiling had already collapsed so it was just as bright as daylight. They had to step over the large boulders to get a better look inside. It was a round building with what used to be a dome on top. There was nothing inside, contrary to their assumption that it had to be a shrine. No altar, nothing that symbolized that this was a place to worship a god or spirit.

The only interesting things were the walls which were completely covered in ancient symbols and drawings that Tadashi couldn’t read. He tried to decipher some of them but was interrupted by Tsukishima who was standing in the centre of the ruins.

“Yamaguchi, look at the floor!”

Tadashi followed his gaze. He took a step back when he realized what he was standing on. The entire floor was a gigantic map of the stars and the planets. It was even separated in inner and outer circles which were able to rotate around according to the seasons.

Tsukishima wasn’t the kind of person that was showing their excitement about something very openly but Tadashi didn’t miss the curiosity bubbling up in his voice when he spoke.

“You don’t mind if we stay for a bit and have a proper look at this?”

Tadashi had to hold back a grin at the way Tsukishima tried to act casual even though he cared a lot. “Oh, I don’t know. Didn’t you say that we shouldn’t even go inside here?”

“I did, but we can’t leave this behind without-” He stopped when he saw the corners of Tadashi’s mouth curl upwards. “You! I thought you weren’t joking there for a second.” He laughed.

“Like I would ever say that. Take your time and explore everything.”

Tadashi sat on one of the large boulders, his knees pulled up to his chest and his head resting on them. He watched Tsukishima sit on the floor while making an exact copy of everything on the floor on a piece of paper. He bit his lower lip in concentration and scrunched his nose while trying to make sense of the symbols. Watching Tsukishima so passionate about something made Tadashi feel just as giddy and warm inside like it did the first time he realized that he was in love with his childhood friend. It hadn’t changed one bit in those years, a constant reminder that Tsukishima was the person he wanted to fall asleep next to and wake up to.

“Yamaguchi, are you alright?”

He looked up. “Yes, I’m fine. Why?”

“You’re face is all red and you’re looking at me with this weird expression.”

“N-no, totally fine here. Keep doing what you’re doing.”

\--

They had more than half of their journey behind them when the trees started to get scarcer and the forest was clearing up. Wide fields of grass were stretching as far as Tadashi could see.

“Where do we need to go now?” he asked. He would’ve been absolutely lost without Tsukishima’s help. Everything looked similar.

“We keep heading in this direction for today.”

The grass almost reached their knees, making it hard for them to walk through it with their heavy cloaks. Tadashi was worried about snakes or other animals lurking in the high grass without them noticing but they hadn’t encountered any.

They had made their way up a hill and a field of lavender was stretched out beneath them. Tsukishima had taken the lead because his staff came in handy to create an easier path through the grass. He stopped for a second so they could take in the landscape. They could see the mountain in the distance. Soon they would reach it.

“Do you see the lake there?” He pointed at it in the distance.

Tadashi nodded. “Let’s take a break there, my feet are already giving out.”

Ten days of travelling had taken its toll. Tadashi was tired, his entire body hurt and the amount of sleep they got did little to elevate his discomfort. His shoes had gotten worn down, even though he picked the newest pair he owned. Wandering through the high grass was even more exhausting than the forest but he didn’t complain. They only had to cross the lavender field and then they could take a break. The field was buzzing with bees and Tadashi was careful not to accidently rile them up.

He watched Tsukishima’s back, his right hand operating the staff as he walked down the hill. Even though he must’ve been tired as well, he was holding his head high and not a single complaint had made its way on his lips. Very uncharacteristic. Tadashi assumed that he was holding back because he didn’t want him to think that he regretted coming with him. Tadashi was lost in thoughts when he suddenly heard a scream and the next second Tsukishima was gone.

He looked around but the only thing that gave him away was the staff in his hand, lying in the grass.

“Tsukki! Where are you?”

Tadashi carefully closed in on the staff, his eyes darting from one end of the field to the other. He was concentrating magic in his hands, ready to attack if he had to.

“I’m here!”

He heard Tsukishima but it seemed distant.

“Where is here?”

“I have no idea, I fell down a pit!”

Tadashi relaxed a bit. No attackers. He walked up to the staff and right next to it was a deep hole, wide enough to fit a deer. Tadashi gazed down and saw the familiar light of Tsukishima’s magic at the bottom.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, I fell down a deep pit, broke my glasses and from the feeling of it my ankle too. I’ve never been better.”

Tadashi was too worried to care about Tsukishima’s sarcasm at this moment.

“Is something else down there?”

“No! Only if you count some ants and an earthworm.”

“I’ll get you out of there, give me a moment!”

They were lucky that there was so much grass around them but letting the stalks grow this long and making them strong enough to carry Tsukishima would take up all of his magic. Even if he managed to do that, there was no way he would be able to climb them with a broken ankle. He had some rope in his backpack but it wasn’t long enough to reach down. Tsukishima had another one but that was in his bags so completely out of reach.

Tadashi looked around. There was a tree not too far off. He could use the tent for Tsukishima to sit in and tie the rope of it together with the one he had with him. That should be long enough to reach to the bottom of the pit.

“I have a solution!” he shouted down.

“Good, tell me what I should do!”

Tadashi double checked the knots to make sure that they were really tight and would be able to carry the weight of Tsukishima. Then he put the rope around the tree once which would help him to pull Tsukishima up.

“I’m letting the tent down to you, sit in it and I’ll pull you up!”

He was standing at the edge of the pit and carefully let it down. He waited for Tsukishima to put weight on the rope, the sign for him to pull the tent up again but nothing happened.

“Tsukki?”

“I can’t get in! It’s a meter from the ground, I’d have to get up to sit in it!”

Tadashi cursed. He didn’t have more rope which he could use. He was about to rummage through his bag to look for something else that might be useful when his eyes fell on Tsukishima’s staff.

“Can you reach the tent with your hands?” he asked.

“Yes, I can do that.” To prove it Tsukishima tugged on the tent lightly.

Tadashi nodded, his determination coming back. He pulled the tent up again.

“I’m going to put the staff in the tent. Take it and use it to push yourself off the ground!”

He watched Tsukishima take the staff from the tent. When he flinched and fell back down because he touched the ground with his hurting foot, Tadashi was getting more worried. Hopefully it wasn’t a too complicated fracture and just a twisted ankle. He felt the tent dip down.

“Can I pull you up?”

“Yes!”

The high grass might have been useless to help Tsukishima get out but Tadashi was really thankful for its existence. He had let it grow around his ankles, holding him tightly in place so he won’t be pulled into the pit. Tadashi’s arms were on fire while he pulled Tsukishima up, every movement hurting more than the one before but if he let go now, Tsukishima would plummet into the pit again. He gritted his teeth and continued to pull him up.

Tadashi let out a sigh of relief when Tsukishima was sitting on the meadow again. He quickly detangled the grass from his ankles, almost falling over because he tried to walk before he was done.

“Tsukki! Thank god nothing more happened.” He held Tsukishima’s head in both hands, turning his face from one side to the other to make sure that he wasn’t missing any injuries.

“I’m fine, this is nothing. Let’s get to the lake and take a break there, we’re falling behind schedule.” Tsukishima pushed himself off the ground as if nothing had happened but he had to grip Tadashi’s shoulder to keep himself on his feet.

Tadashi gave him a stern look. “You’re not fine. We’ll take it slow and I’ll try and see if I can heal you. But first we need to get to the lake to build the tent up.”

Tsukishima used his staff with one hand and his other one was slumped over Tadashi’s shoulder. He couldn’t take a single step with his injured foot so moving through the high grass was a slow process. It was already dawn when they reached the lake.

Tadashi put up the tent and set a small fire place while Tsukishima watched him. “Sorry that you have to do everything on your own and I’m just uselessly sitting around.”

“What are you talking about? You didn’t fall in the pit on purpose, now get in the tent and let me have a look at your leg.” Tadashi ushered him inside.

Tsukishima lied down and put his hurt foot on the pile of clothes that Tadashi had prepared. He closed the tent up before carefully pushing Tsukishima’s pants up to reveal his ankle. It was red and swollen, so Tadashi assumed that it was more than just twisted but he would only fully know once he would start to apply magic.

“I don’t know if your ankle is twisted or broken, so I can’t tell if this is going to work. This won’t heal you right away, I can speed up the process but even then there will be a recovery phase of two to three days.” He rolled up his sleeves and bit his bottom lip. Tadashi had taken lessons from Sugawara, their local healer, but he wasn’t even remotely as advanced as him. His healing powers as an herbalist were much more limited and he wasn’t as experienced. “Also, the only thing I ever healed are papercuts but I know what I’m supposed to do in theory.”

Tsukishima had become white as a ghost while Tadashi had proceeded to prepare him.  “Are you sure this is a good idea? You could just leave me behind and continue the journey on your own and I’d let this heal the natural way.”

“I promise you that nothing will go wrong and I’ll even get rid of the picture you hate so much, fine?” The picture he was referring to was an old school picture of Tsukishima with his hair parted sideways and combed down, along with the huge roundish glasses he had always worn when he was a kid. Tadashi thought it was adorable while Tsukishima said that it was absolutely horrendous. “I know what I’m doing. But you don’t have to worry in case it doesn’t work- you won’t sprout a pair of wings or something.”

“The look on your face isn’t convincing. I want the picture thrown away, not just taken down off your wall.”

Tadashi looked up and turned to Tsukishima. “Tsukki, you need to trust me. I would never do anything that might possibly hurt you. So please, let me do this?” He could see Tsukishima’s hand shaking but he nodded, giving him a silent go-ahead.

The silence in the tent was tense. Tadashi placed both of his hands over Tsukishima’s leg, touching the ankle as lightly as possible. He had to focus. He wouldn’t be using his magic as usual but had to alter it to allow it to unfold its healing powers. He nodded curtly to let Tsukishima know that he was starting.

Tadashi could tell by the resistance he was met with that it was more than just a sprained ankle. It was probably broken, like he had assumed but all he could do was letting his magic work and mend as much as possible. Tsukishima was gritting his teeth, his head thrown back in pain. Tadashi’s heart hurt just watching him and he tried to focus on the task at hand, releasing as much energy as he possibly could. After he was done he slumped down next to Tsukishima. He had used up all of his magic and he felt like he was drained of every single bit of energy.

“Yamaguchi!”

He looked up upon hearing Tsukishima’s worried voice.

“I’m fine, just a bit exhausted. You should rest now to let the healing process continue, I tried to heal as much as possible.” He pushed himself off the ground to get the blanket and pulled it over Tsukishima.

“You aren’t going to bed yet?” Tsukishima asked when Tadashi rested against the wall of the tent.

He shook his head. “Not yet. I want to go over the ritual one more time. Wait, what are you doing?”

Tsukishima was trying to crawl over to Tadashi and rested his head in his lap. “Let me stay like this until I fall asleep.”

Tadashi shook his head in disbelief but smiled. “You shouldn’t move your leg. Now sleep.” He adjusted the blanket one more time and Tsukishima closed his eyes.

Tadashi let one hand rest on his head and played with his hair while reading the instructions again.

“Thank you,” Tsukishima murmured in his lap after a few minutes before finally falling asleep.

Tadashi watched his sleeping face, the frown he usually wore gone from his face. A little red spot was usually on his nose from the glasses but this time there was none. His glasses were broken and beyond saving from the fall.

If he’d have had a little bit more time he would’ve been able to take more lessons from Sugawara and he would’ve been able to heal Tsukishima easily. It was him alone that was supposed to go on this journey, it had been selfish of him to allow Tsukishima to come along and he couldn’t bear the thought of him getting injured because of that. The ritual had to be performed exactly the way it was described or they’d all be doomed, and even if he did it right...

Tadashi put the instructions aside. He wasn’t in the mood to look at them anymore and his body was tired so he went to bed.

\--

Tadashi was woken up by the sound of thousands of tiny droplets hitting the top of the tent. He got up quietly because Tsukishima was still asleep and had a look outside. It was already daytime. Fog was rising up from the cold rain coming in contact with the ground.

They had slept a lot longer than usual but Tadashi didn’t want to wake Tsukishima up. He was sleeping soundly and Tadashi didn’t want to take those moments of peace away from him. He was preparing breakfast when he heard him rustling underneath the blanket.

“How’s your leg?” He asked while they were eating.

“Much better, I barely feel any pain.” Tsukishima wiggled his leg to prove it.

Tadashi breathed a sigh of relief. So it wasn’t something that was going to be permanent. He was surprised that his magic had worked so quickly, he hadn’t expected that.

The tent Kenma had given them came with the comfort of being waterproof but their cloaks couldn’t say the same of themselves. Tadashi was glad to have taken his hat with him but before they had even finished packing the tent up, it had gotten soaking wet and the drops dripped off the brim onto the back of his neck.

“Should I put the tent in my bag this time?” Tadashi turned around to see if it still fit in Tsukishima’s bag just to see him holding onto his staff and biting his lower lip in pain. “Your foot is not alright! Why didn’t you say so right away?”

“I’m fine, it’s just a sprained ankle.”

Tadashi looked at him accusingly. “No it’s not. Let me support you.”

“No! We’d be too slow that way and never make it in time.” Tsukishima shook his head. “Lead the way, I have the staff to help me walk and if there’s no other way I’ll return home.”

“Don’t be so stubborn and just let me help you. You were talking about going back home yesterday too!” Tadashi’s voice started to get louder. “Don’t back out on my behalf now when you insisted on coming with me at first. I would’ve been fine alone, but now I don’t want to do this without you!” He was crying quietly, tears mixing with the raindrops on his face.

Tsukishima’s mouth was hanging open in an o-shape. He hadn’t expected such an outburst. “Tadashi, I’m sorry. I was concerned about being a hindrance to you, that’s why I suggested that I return.” He limped towards Tadashi, gently wiping the tears off his face. “I’m going to stay with you until we are back at the town, I won’t leave your side. Alright?” he asked softly and raised Tadashi’s chin up with his hand to get a better look at his face. Tadashi nodded, his eyes meeting Tsukishima’s gaze, which was so full of concern and care. He blinked once and then he leaned down and kissed him reassuringly. It wasn’t a particularly long or deep kiss, but it was the kind that had started to hold a lot of meaning over the course of the many years they had spent together. It was the kind of kiss that made Tadashi feel safe, that reminded him that there was someone by his side, accepting him, supporting him, loving him.

They were slower than before, Tsukishima’s ankle caused them to lose a lot of time and they were exhausted as soon as it started to dawn. Tadashi didn’t mind supporting him, and since Tsukishima was constantly checking to see if they were still on course and if there was a quicker way to reach their destination, they could afford to slow down a bit.

Soon they entered the forest that was surrounding the mountain. It was overgrown with plants, fallen trees would often block the way and lichens were hanging from the trees like thick curtains. They came to a halt when they reached a broad river. The current was too powerful and the water too deep to make it possible for them to get across by walking through it, but there was no bridge in sight.

“We should follow the river in one direction until we can find a bridge or something else that allows us to get across,” Tsukishima suggested.

While that strategy seemed reasonable in theory, it didn’t work out that way. They had been walking in one direction for almost two hours but the current was still as strong as before. The only thing they had found that resembled an option to get across it were the remnants of what used to be a bridge. The stakes that must have held the bridge together on either side of the river where the only indications that there had been a crossing once.

Tadashi gave Tsukishima a questioning look. It would take too long for them to walk all the way back in the other direction, but there was no guarantee that they would ever find anything if they continued to walk in the same direction. A fallen tree stump was not an option, the rain made it too slippery, even if Tsukishima’s foot wouldn’t have been injured.

“I don’t think it makes much sense to follow the river. If there had been a bridge we would’ve found it by now.” Tadashi’s mind was already working on a plan to get them on the other side.

Tsukishima furrowed his brows. “We should keep looking for one, it’s too dangerous to try something else.”

“There’s no guarantee that we’ll find out, then we wasted time and have to come up with another option anyways.”

“We can always deal with it if that happens but I think a bridge would be safer.”

“Probably, but there won’t be a bridge. We haven’t found a single path since we entered this forest, I don’t think many people are passing through here.”

Tsukishima was still frowning but nodded in agreement. They put down their bags and ate a bite while they watched branches and leaves drift on the water and float by.

“We could climb on a tree and use the rope to swing to the other side,” Tadashi thought out loud. “But the branch could break or one of us could accidently let go, so that’s actually not a good idea.”

He bit his lower lip, his eyes wandering up and down to look for something that could help them. They were losing time without getting any closer to their destination.

Tsukishima opened his mouth and closed it again, as if he was about to say something but chose against it.

“Tsukki? Do you have an idea?”

He hesitated. “Well...We passed some rocks in the water a while ago. Maybe we could get to the other side there?”

Tadashi nodded. It was worth a shot but the idea was just as dangerous as walking over a tree stump. Tsukishima showed him the spot that he had had in mind but at a closer inspection it seemed almost impossible. There was one large gap that would require them to make a jump from one rock to the next one. Tadashi looked at Tsukishima’s foot and the way he was limping while walking.

“Are you sure this is a good idea? You said it yourself, trying something like this is too dangerous.” Tadashi could already picture himself slipping, the current pulling him underwater and pressing the air out of his lungs. “Can you even properly see where you walk without your glasses?”

“I know but we lost a lot of time because of my leg so we can’t afford to sit around here and do nothing,” he said. “Also, I’m not blind, I see everything a bit blurry but that’s it.”

Tadashi wasn’t convinced but what other choice did they have. “Fine, but I’ll go first.”

Tsukishima was not looking happy about that but nodded.

“Give me all of your bags, you are not going to carry all that with your foot.” Tadashi pried the bags off him and flung them over his shoulders. He was wearing a lot of layers so his clothes were heavy as they are and the rain wasn’t exactly helping either. Even so he kept his facial expression even, not letting Tsukishima know that his shoulders were already stiff from the weight of his own bags.

“Wait, before I go we could tie both our ropes together. You’ll be holding one end and I’ll secure the other one around me so if anything happens you could try to pull me back”, Tadashi explained while rummaging through the bags. “When I reach the other side I could tie it to a tree and you could do the same so you’d have the rope to hold onto when you cross the river.”  

Tsukishima nodded and took one end of the rope. He wrapped it around his hand twice to make sure he wouldn’t let it go by accident.

“Alright, I can always return if I feel like this won’t work out.” Tadashi wasn’t sure whether he was trying to reassure Tsukishima or himself.

He picked Tsukishima’s staff up and carefully took the first step. Water was hitting the rock, sloshing onto it and making it extremely slippery. The rain was only making the current stronger which was an additional hindrance. Tadashi bit his lower lip while he lifted one foot and cautiously brought it down onto the next rock. He made sure that he was standing securely before putting his weight on it and moving forward.

The staff didn’t exactly help him to keep his balance and the water was too deep to use it as a prop. The next two steps were no problem, his foot slipped away once but he immediately felt Tsukishima tighten the rope. Even though he wasn’t sure if it was going to be much help in case he fell, it did make him feel more secure. He reached the middle but now came the wide gap that he had to jump over.

The water below him was rushing by, the waves creating white foam on top. Tadashi watched a branch being carried through the water until it crushed against one of the rocks and broke in tiny pieces. He swallowed hard. Even if he made the jump he could still slip and fall. Tadashi glanced over his shoulder to see if Tsukishima was still holding the rope tight. There was nothing to worry about, he could always pull him back.

Tadashi squatted down slightly, his vision focused on the boulder in front of him. He took one deep breath and then he jumped. The rock came closer but as soon as he came in contact with the hard material he felt like the ground was being pulled away underneath him. His foot slipped and Tadashi did the first thing that came to his mind to keep himself from falling into the river. He let himself flop down face first onto the rock, clinging to it with both hands and pulling himself up. He waited a few seconds for his heart to slow down because it felt like it was going to beat out of his chest.

“Yamaguchi?! Are you hurt?”

Tadashi held his arm up and showed a thumbs-up to Tsukishima before he began to slowly get up. The last few rocks were all close to each other so Tadashi could get across them without any troubles. He let out a deep sigh when he reached the other side and felt the ground under his feet again. He tied the rope to a tree that was close to the water and watched anxiously as Tsukishima started to follow him.

Tadashi held his breath when he took the big step over the gap in the middle, but he didn’t have to jump because of the rope. That way he could rely on his uninjured foot without having to use his hurt one. Tadashi held his hand out and pulled him to the shore when he reached the last rock.

“Thank god we both made it here safely, I don’t think I want to do that ever again in my life," Tadashi said while he gave Tsukishima his bags and staff back.

“You do know that we have to get back home too, right?”

“Oh, thanks for the reminder.”

They had to leave the rope behind but they were already close to the mountain so they hoped they wouldn’t need it anymore.

After setting up their camp for the night Tsukishima checked how long it would take them to get to the bottom of the mountain. Tadashi was meanwhile preparing an ointment for Tsukishima’s ankle, consisting of some herbs that were supposed to accelerate the healing process and reduce the swelling.

“We should be there in two days, considering that I’m still a bit slower than normal.”

Tadashi nodded. “That’s good.” His voice was a bit higher than usual. He wondered if Tsukishima had noticed but he quickly coughed to cover it up.

“I think we deserve some vacation after this. Or maybe not. Some calm, average days with nothing exciting going on also sound wonderful to me,” Tsukishima said after lying down and putting one leg on Tadashi’s knees.

Tadashi nodded. “Peace and quiet sounds divine right now.” He distributed the ointment evenly on Tsukishima’s ankle without applying too much pressure.

“I could take you out to the fanciest restaurant of the town and we could wear our nicest cloaks. We could also cook together and maybe even invite Kenma and Kuroo. We need to think of a gift for Kenma for being so generous so this would be a good start. Or maybe we could make a short trip to an inn over the weekend where we don’t have to do anything, just relax.” Tsukishima closed his eyes and imagined them covered in soft duvets filled with feathers with someone bringing breakfast to them in bed.   

“Excuse me for a moment, I have to go outside real quick.” Tadashi got up abruptly.

“Yamaguchi, is everything okay?”

“Yes, I just remembered that I have to look for some herbs, the ointment is almost empty.” He didn’t turn around and Tsukishima watched his back disappear behind the flap of the tent, a baffled expression on his face. The tin with the ointment was next to him, filled to the brim.

\--

The rain had stopped and the sky was clearing up. The air outside was fresh and clean, mingled with the earthy smells of the forest. Rays of sunshine peeked through the forest canopy, reflecting in the droplets that had collected on the leaves of the plants. Tadashi was aimlessly wandering through the trees, not caring too much where he went. His shoes made a squelching sound every time he stepped in a little puddle but he barely noticed it.

He ran his hands over the trees he passed, letting them glide through the blueberry bushes to check if they were ripe yet and putting some in one of the pouches on his belt. Tadashi turned around when he heard a rustling in the bushes but it was just a small frog. He sighed and sat down at a nearby tree stump, watching the frog jump around.

Tadashi closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the forest for a while. Being surrounded by trees and nature always helped him to calm down. His heart rate slowed down and he became more aware of himself. The gems Kenma had given him were resting cold against his chest and the tips of his hair tickled his neck. He looked down at his hands, covered in tiny scratch marks and scars from the uncountable times he had dug through bramble to get to another plant.

He took some time to sort his thoughts out. He missed his tiny cottage with its squeaky front door and the worn-out gloves he refused to throw away. There was one spot on the floor covered in paint that he had knocked over when Tsukishima had surprised him and hugged him from behind. Or that one time he wanted to cook for him and almost burned a hole in the pan. Tadashi missed him. They had both been busy the last few weeks and he had neglected Tsukishima. He had been tired in the evening and couldn’t be bothered to walk all the way to the town to see him for a few hours. He would spend more time with him next spring. _Next spring._

Birds were chirping, droplets of water glistened in the sunlight and Tadashi’s hands dug into his cloak until the white of his knuckles showed.

\--

“You took your time,” Tsukishima commented when he came back. “Did you get what you were looking for?”

“Yes, it was a bit difficult to find everything.” He flashed him a smile but it didn’t reach his eyes. That night he clung tighter to Tsukishima.

\--

The next day they started to get closer to the foot of the mountain and the area got steeper with fewer trees and more rocks.

“We could get to the cave today in the evening if we keep on walking or tomorrow in the morning if we take the longer but less difficult route,” Tsukishima said.

“Let’s take the longer one,” Tadashi immediately replied. “You should still be careful with your ankle and not overexert yourself.”

Even though Tsukishima said that he didn’t need help Tadashi insisted on carrying his bags after watching him stumble twice within a few minutes. The rocks crunched under their weight and Tadashi watched a few of them roll down as they ascended the mountain.

It was dawning when they finally spotted the cave entrance in the distance.

“Let’s put the tent up and we’ll go up there tomorrow so you can go over the ritual one more time and get some sleep.” Tsukishima suggested.

They had set up a bonfire but that was the only part that resembled the first night they had spent on the journey. Their tent was set up on a slope and they were sitting on cold rocks. Tsukishima wasn’t wearing glasses anymore, the left sleeve of his cloak was almost completely torn off from the time he fell into the pit. His foot was wrapped in bandages and Tadashi had made a makeshift splint for him out of little branches, and the staff he had treasured so much was scuffed at the lower end. The exhaustion was written all over his face and tiny scratchmarks from wandering through the woods covered his arms.

Tadashi was sure that he was looking far worse with his trembling hands and bruises that had formed from him jumping onto the rock when they crossed the river. The ritual instructions were in his hands but he had trouble concentrating on the words in front of him.

“Is everything alright?” Tsukishima asked softly.

Tadashi felt like tearing up on the spot. It was that voice, without a trace of sarcasm, so full of concern and honesty, and the fact that it was directed at him. He was the person that Tsukishima opened up to and cared about and this was his way of showing it.

Tadashi only shook his head because he felt like something was stuck in his throat.

“Nervous?”

Tadashi nodded.

Tsukishima scooted closer and pulled him into a hug. Tadashi immediately leaned in, pressing his head against his chest while Tsukishima had his arms protectively wrapped around him. It gave him a sense of security that he couldn’t explain because the right words didn’t exist. Tadashi listened to Tsukishima’s heartbeat and felt him plant small kisses on his head.

“Tadashi?”

He nodded again but this time so gently that Tsukishima almost missed it.

“I love you. I’ll always be there for you and I won’t leave your side, I just want you to know that.”

Tadashi looked up in his eyes, the sparks of the fire reflecting in them so vivid and bright that he feared he might get lost in them.

\--

They got up as soon as the sun rose. The way to the cave was even steeper than the path they had walked the day before but they reached it before noon.

Tadashi was the first one of them to get a view of the cave. Tsukishima stumbled into him because he had stopped so abruptly in his tracks. They couldn’t tell from below but the entrance to the cave was huge. A thick curtain of ivy was hanging down from above and Tadashi had to push it aside to make way for them. The inside was completely covered in moss and the air was humid. A few holes in the ceiling allowed rays of sunshine to illuminate the cave but it was still very dim.

In the middle was a round platform, large enough for someone to lie down and stretch out their arms without touching the edges, it was the only space that was not covered in the moss. There was nothing else in the cave but Tadashi could tell from the energy that was in the air that this was a sacred place.

Tadashi approached the platform and took one careful step up on it. It was solid and had a few symbols and inscriptions written on it. He traced them with his hands. This was definitely the right place. He looked at the places where he was supposed to put different herbs, going over the ritual in his mind for one last time.

“So this is the right place?” Tsukishima whispered. There was no one here but them, yet the echo in the cave amplified the sounds so loud that it felt wrong to talk out loud.

“Yes, it seems like it. I’m going to start with the preparations now. You can stay here for that part but when I start performing the ritual you have to leave, it could be dangerous to be around then.”

Tsukishima nodded. He didn’t step up on the platform, not sure if it was allowed for someone who was not an herbalist to be on it. He watched Tadashi spread out the herbs and mix them together accordingly. He had prepared most of it in advance so it didn’t take him long. When he got down from the platform it was Tsukishima’s cue to leave.

Tadashi had been calm this entire time and had focused on preparing everything properly but only now that he was standing outside with Tsukishima did he get conscious of what he was about to do.

“There is no need to be nervous, you will do fine and I’m waiting for you right here on the other side, ready to go home.” Tsukishima brushed a few strands out of Tadashi’s pale face.

He knew that Tsukishima meant those words as a reassurance but they gave him no comfort. His throat was dry as a desert and his voice cracked when he started to speak. “It won’t be that easy, there is something I haven’t told you yet.” He made a short pause just quick enough to see Tsukishima’s eyes widen. “I don’t think I’ll be coming home with you today. Or any time soon. This is much more powerful magic than I’m capable of producing which is why old and wise herbalists get chosen to perform this ritual. This was only an emergency decision but once you start with the ritual you can’t stop in between.”

Tsukishima’s voice was only a whisper. “Which means?”

“It means that my entire energy will be absorbed, so it’s very likely that I might...“ He couldn’t bring himself to say it but the unspoken word lingered in the air like a knife that was dangling above them, about to fall.

Tsukishima’s face changed from confusion to panic when he realized what Tadashi was trying to imply. “No. We’re going home right now, you’re not doing this. They should’ve sent someone else.”

“There _is_ no one else,” Tadashi said desperately and his eyes started to burn. He had dreaded this moment from the start. Why him? He had wanted to spend more time with Tsukishima so he had agreed for him to come along but this moment was making it even harder for him. He had already made his decision the moment he had embarked on this journey. “My own wellbeing or that of an entire country. The choice is obvious, isn’t it?”

“No, no it’s not! You’re worth more than this entire damn country.”

“I love you. I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.” He pulled Tsukishima in for a kiss while the tears dripped down his chin. They didn’t move for a second but before Tsukishima could react Tadashi pushed him away and stepped behind the curtain of ivies. Tsukishima stumbled to his feet and rushed after Tadashi but the ivies were suddenly grown shut and formed a tight mesh that he couldn’t undo.

“Tadashi! Open this up!”

Tsukishima was shouting at the top of his lungs but Tadashi didn’t turn around and kept walking to the platform. He sat down in the middle of the circle, wiping the tears off his face. His fate had been sealed when he had received the envelope so why was he hesitating now? He had to focus and tried his best to block out Tsukishima’s voice that urged him to stop.

Tadashi closed his eyes and placed his hands on the cool ground. He repeated the steps in his mind once more before he opened his mouth and started to repeat the words he had read over and over again. He could immediately feel the connection between him and the spirits, the energy was floating in the air as if a gate had been opened. He funnelled it all in the herbs in front of him, giving them as much power as he could. He felt it being pulled out of him and his concentration started to waver. The pulling didn’t stop even when his energy reservoir went down. Every muscle in his body was tensed up as the life force was drawn out of him. Tadashi gritted his teeth as he felt his vision getting blurry and his consciousness started to slip away.

It was on that moment that two hands were placed right on top of his. He opened his eyes and saw Tsukishima on the opposite side of him, scratch marks all over his face and ivy in his hair. He felt another surge of energy flow through his body but it was not his. It felt foreign but not completely unfamiliar.

“What are you doing? Stop!”

“No.”

Tsukishima pressed his hands even harder on his. Energy was being transported into his body and pulled away at the same time. Tadashi’s vision went white and he struggled to remain conscious. The ritual would fail if he fainted. Tsukishima’s power wasn’t made for this, it had to be magic that was connected to the earth and plants and not one drawn from the moon and stars. Tadashi wasn’t sure what consequences this would have but he didn’t have time to think about those.

He could immediately tell when the pulling lessened. The end of the ritual had to be close. He looked up at Tsukishima’s face. Beads of sweat were running down his forehead and his breath was ragged and uneven. He was at the end of his power, just like Tadashi. The pulling stopped completely. Tsukishima met his eyes and they were the last thing he saw before he fell unconscious.

\--

The first thing Tadashi felt when he woke up was the raging headache that hurt with every move he made. It was dark and he carefully opened his eyes and let them adjust. He was in the cave. The inscriptions on the platform were glowing and the herbs were completely gone so Tadashi assumed that it had worked but something else was preoccupying his mind at that moment. _Kei._ His eyes darted around, ignoring the dull pain that his head caused. He found him lying on the ground, a few steps away from the platform. Tadashi immediately pushed himself off the platform but his legs gave in as soon as he set them on the mossy ground. His body was still weak but he got up again to see how Tsukishima was doing. A wave of relief washed over him when he saw his chest raising and lowering.

Even after whispering his name and pushing him a few times he didn’t wake up. Tadashi cursed. He needed to get them both out of there. Even in full health he wouldn’t have been able to carry Tsukishima farther than a few metres but now he doubted that he could even pick him up.

Tadashi gripped his collar and pulled. Tsukishima moved a bit and he pulled harder. He was glad that the ground was covered in the moss so he wouldn’t be dragging him over hard rock.

Tadashi was covered in sweat when he finally made it to the campsite. He almost started crying when he realized that he had to set up the tent. He was tired beyond exhaustion and every muscle in his body was screaming for a break. _“Only the tent and then I’m done.”_ He kept repeating the phrase over and over again like a mantra until he had set up the shelter for him and Tsukishima.

Inside he had a look through the pouches on his belt. He was glad to have taken the flint with him to light a fire. He heated some water over the fire and added the herbs he had with him. They would help him regain a bit of his energy but he kept half of it for Tsukishima who was still asleep. That night he slept almost on top of him, his head resting on his chest because he was too afraid that he might stop breathing without him noticing.

\--

Tadashi felt something moving through his hair and he sat up with a jolt. His hand didn’t touch a large spider which was what he had suspected but another hand. He opened his eyes and squinted at Tsukishima who was lying by his side.

“Morning,” he said, even though it was pitch black outside.

“Mornin’” Tadashi’s voice was still rough from not having talked in a while. “You’re an idiot, I hope you know that.”

Tsukishima looked at him. He smiled and it turned into a laugh that was so contagious that Tadashi couldn’t help but join in. They were alive. Both of them. Uninjured and healthy. He cupped Tsukishima’s face and kissed him again and again.

Tadashi wasn’t sure how long they were lying on the ground, it could’ve been ten minutes or three hours but both of them refused to let the other go.

“Why did you come back for me?” Tadashi eventually asked.

“I said I won’t leave your side, didn’t I? And I couldn’t bear the thought of not seeing your face clearly one last time,” he said.

“I wouldn’t have expected something that reckless from you.”

“But did it work?”

“It did.”

“Then it wasn’t reckless.”

Tadashi pinched his nose. “It was still reckless, you could’ve died.”

“ _You_ could’ve died!” Tsukishima closed his eyes for a moment. “Let’s stay here for today, we can start the journey back tomorrow but right now I don’t want to move even a centimetre.”

Tadashi nodded and moved closer to him. “By the way, I wrote you a goodbye letter and told Kenma to give it to you when you would’ve come back. I guess it’s not needed anymore, but you should read it when we get home.”

\--

_“To Tsukishima Kei_

_Do you still remember the first day we met? Your mother invited me over to play with you and your brother. I accidently toppled over a vase and cried so much that my entire face went red. I thought I wouldn’t be allowed to come over again but you told your mother that it was you who broke the vase. You took the blame for something I did. I was really surprised because I hadn’t thought that you’d have my back._

_One day I watched you draw a map. I’ve always been mesmerized by the process and that day I sat down while you worked your magic. You pointed at a star and told me that I was a supernova. I wanted to look it up but forgot until a year ago when I took the time and l felt bad for not giving you the proper reaction back then. I myself might not think that I am a supernova but you make me feel like one. When I have a bad day, with my hands torn up from thorns and my back aching from picking up plants in the woods the entire day just for a handful of leaves you would always cheer me up, no matter what time of the day._

_There is no way to put us into a letter. I could go on and on without ever running out of memories. I should’ve told you about this in person. I’m sorry. I know I’m not playing fair but I couldn’t bring myself to tell you my plan. Because we also made plans. Lots of them. We could expand your shop in a few years. After saving up money we could go on a vacation. When we’re older we’ll both move to my cottage and live there, enjoying the nature and the quiet._

_We left things unsaid, thinking that after spending all those years together the other one would already know what was on our mind. I love you. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone on this planet. I was scared when I first realized that. Now it’s a reassurance because even though we changed that fact still stayed the same. You’re the most important human being in my life and I want you to be safe and happy. This is why I did what I had to.  I wanted you to have a bright future so keep moving forward._

_Goodbye, Yamaguchi Tadashi”_


End file.
